


The Music Living Within You

by Twykad



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, jace likes simon's music, mention of bullying, short fic, simon sings well, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Jimon Week!↳ day 5: MusicJace passed every day near the small restaurant where some amateurs’ bands were playing sometimes. Friday was by far the day he preferred.





	

           Jace passed every day near the small restaurant where some amateurs’ bands were playing sometimes. Friday was by far the day he preferred. The boy playing on Friday’s night was very good, or maybe Jace was just a little bit biased, but to him, his music was delightful. He always stopped few minutes to listen to him, but never went in. He just let the music he heard flowing in his veins. It was incredible, how the man’s voice moved him. It was amazing how his music just seemed to be _alive_.

           Jace played piano, but never in front of a public. Not a “real” public at least, just in front of his family or to seduce a girl he would have invited to his house. But he had never felt that way with music before and Jace couldn’t help thinking that if the man playing the music he was hearing every Friday night was half as beautiful as his voice and compositions, he would definitely fall in love.

           Jace waited for Friday, impatiently every week. He was almost addicted.

           But today was different; there wasn’t any music when Jace passed by, just the boy, sitting on the front of the restaurant, holding his guitar. It took him a second look to notice that the musician’s instrument was broken. He frowned and came nearer. The man looked crushed and sad behind his glasses.

    Jace had never seen him before, not really, just from afar and behind the restaurant’s glasses. The boy was cute, very much Jace type, though the latter would never admit he had views on men sometimes, especially not precising he really liked nerds. He was pretty much Jace’s opposite, dark wavy hair, falling nicely on his forehead, when Jace had bright blond hair with a stylish cut. Deep brown eyes when Jace’s were blue at the exception of one of them, which was half blue half brown. Jace was well-built and the boy was thinner. And with that sad look on his face, Jace just wanted to hug and protect him.

 

           “Hey, are you okay?” Jace asked crouching to face him.

           “Yeah… No…” The boy sighed. “They broke my guitar…”

           “Who?” Jace asked again, clenching his fists.

           “The assholes at highschool.”

           “Why would they do that?”

           “Why would they bully the school’s nerd? Are you seriously asking?”

 

           Jace shrugged. The truth was, he had seen it, people bullying those who were different from regular teenagers. He had seen some stupid uneducated ones bullying, or trying to, his brother’s boyfriend. But that didn’t mean he get it, because really, he didn’t. What was the point? Not to mention that the boy was cute, handsome _and_ sang and played guitar. He seriously had popularity material.  

 

           “I don’t know, dude, you are a pretty great musician.”

           “Thanks.”

          

           And that did the trick; the boy smiled. And Jace thought there was nothing prettier than this goofy smile.

 

           “I’m Jace by the way.”

           “Simon.”

          

           There was a short silence.

 

           “Tell me Simon, do they have a piano inside?”

           “Yes, why?”

 

           Jace smiled and took Simon by the wrist.

 

           “I think I can improvise on your music.” Jace said cockily.

           “Really?”

           “Yeah, really, let’s dazzle them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are Love. <3


End file.
